I can't stop drinking about you
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Ally thinks Austin cheated on her but is it actually true? She can't stop drinking about him and wants him so badly. Do you think she handle not having him in that way? Does she care about the fact that she might've cheated on him? Rated M (;


**I don't own Austin and Ally or the song "Can't stop drinking about you" by Bebe Rexha.**

 **Enjoy!**

It's been 2 weeks since Austin and I broke up.

God I miss him so much.

But I know he doesn't.

He's to busy fucking that bitch he cheated on me with.

You know how some people believe in happy endings? Well I don't. But I used to.

Austin and I were that couple that everyone thought we were going to be together forever.

 _Bullshit._

He cheated on me with Cassidy. She didn't even know that he had another girlfriend, yet when she found out she stayed with him. Sure people say that they prefer me then her cause I'm such a sweeter and amazing person but that doesn't mean anything to me.

 _She has Austin._

 _She has his heart._

 _She owns him._

 _I don't have Austin._

 _I don't have his heart._

 _I don't own him._

 _I lost him._

 _The next day_

"Ally. Let's go to club tonight. You'll feel better. You can meet other guys." Trish said through the phone and I sighed.

Maybe she's right. It's time for me to do something in life besides crying and wishing Austin to come back to me.

"Sure." I said and smiled even though she couldn't see me.

"Alright! I'll pick you up at 7. Make sure to look sexy." She said and I laughed then we hung up. I went upstairs and took a shower and then dried my hair and turned on my curling iron. While it was warming up, I got dressed. I put on a tight red dress that was above and showed a bit to much but covered most of my body. It looked right on me. Austin hated when I would wear dresses like this because he said I showed to much and he didn't want people looking at me.

I sighed.

Stop thinking about him.

I grabbed a pair of black heels and put them on. I did my makeup and once I was done I went back to the bathroom, I curled my hair. Once I was done with that I looked at the time.

6:50.

Just on time.

 _Beep! Beep!_

I got up from the couch and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I smiled. I do like nice. I grabbed my bag and my phone and locked my door and went down stairs and up to Trish's car.

"Damn girl." She whistled and we laughed.

"I could say the same for you." I said and we laughed again. It's good to have a best friend when you need one. Trish had her hair curled as well and wore a black dress with blue heels. She looked amazing.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she started the car. I nodded and smiled.

"Yup." I replied and she started to drive. I looked out the window, the wind hitting me. It's time for me to move on. I'm 21 years old and acting like a little girl, crying over a guy.

Well.

It doesn't matter how old you are when it comes to cheating. No matter what age you are it still hurts when you get cheated on.

I have to move on.

Once we got there, we went inside and sat down and started to talk. I looked down at my drink and drank it all. Maybe me getting drunk will help out with not thinking about Austin.

Trish went to the dance floor and started dancing. She's lucky she's not heart broken. I sighed and was about to turn around when I saw two people.

Austin and Cassidy.

I rolled my eyes. They were laughing and smiling. I got up and went up to Trish and told her. She glared at them and was about to go up to them when I stopped her.

"No." I said, about to fall down. I didn't realize I had another cup on my hand. I was getting drunk as fuck. I think I drank like 3 cups already? I don't know and don't give a crap. I smiled and laughed out loud.

"I'm going to sing a song!" I yelled and laughed. Trish looked at me.

"Ally? You look fucked up." She said and I laughed.

"Thank you!" I said and hugged her. I feel so great right now! I started to dance and started to run around when I saw the stage. I smiled and started to walk to it but Trish was about to stop me so I ran to it.

"Ally!" She called behind but I started to laugh and went on stage and waved at everyone. The music stopped and the light went on me. I jumped and covered my eyes.

"Does anyone have sun glasses?" I asked and laughed. Some people laughed with me and I waved at everyone. "My name is Ally Dawson and I'm going to sing a song!" I said and smiled. People started to applaud and I smiled again. I turned and looked at the band and told them what song to play. They nodded and i turned back around but almost fell and one of the band members caught me.

"I can walk myself!" I said and pulled away. I looked down at Trish and she looked nervous. I gave her a smile and then looked at Austin. He was looking at me shocked. I then looked over at Cassidy and she was confused. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath and held the mic. The music started and I took a deep breath and tried not to laugh because I sounded funny.

Ally: _italics_

 _"No ones gonna love you like I do."_ I started and people cheered. " _No ones gonna care like I do."_ I sang again and looked over at Austin. He had a face full of guiltiness. That's what I wanna see.

" _And I can feel it in the way that you breathe._

 _I know you dream of her while you sleep next to me."_ I continued and started to walk around, people cheering. I then stopped and walked down the steps, almost falling but continued.

God, my head hurts. Once I was on the last one, I jumped and sang the next line.

" _I can't stop drinking about you!"_ I sang, people cheering louder, my eyes on Austin. He was looking back at me. " _I gotta numb the pain._

 _I can't stop drinking about you."_ I sang and held my cup in the air and people laughed and cheered. Austin kept his gaze locked on mine. I wonder what he was thinking. I started to twirl around.

" _Without you I ain't the same.  
So pour a shot in my glass and I'll forget forever!  
So pour a shot in my glass cause it makes everything better!" _I sang as I went in circles, people still cheering. Then the beat went on and I started to dance with some people. Then I sang the last lines.

" _Darlin tell me what more can I do?  
Don't you know that I was meant for you?" _I sang to Austin, Cassidy looking over at him. Some people started to yell things to Austin but I didn't listen because I was to busy laughing and singing. He didn't say anything. Just kept his eyes on me.

" _You say I feel like heaven on earth,  
But You'd never know what heaven was if it wasn't for... her.." _I sang and pointed at Cassidy and she rolled her eyes while people cheered again. I don't even know I they are together. I wish they weren't. What if they were? Is Austin that much of a jerk? I sighed and got ready to sing the next line.

" _I can't stop drinking about you._

 _I gotta numb the pain.  
I can't stop drinking about you.  
Without you I ain't the same.  
So pour a shot in my glass and I'll forget forever!  
So pour a shot in my glass cause it makes everything better!" _I sang.Austin keeps telling me that he didn't cheat on me. That Cassidy was the one that kissed him but I didn't believe him. It looked pretty real to me and I don't want anything to do with him ever again. He's nothing but a piece of crap.

That I was to kiss so badly right now.

" _I can't stop drinking about you._

 _I can't stop drinking about you."_ I sang holding my glass in the air again and taking a sip from it, almost falling. " _No ones gonna love you like I do."_ I said and pointed at Austin and then to me. He kept looking at me and I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I hope he's feeling guilt. The beat started to rise as I started to dance with other people.

" _I can't stop drinking about you. (Numb the pain)_

 _I can't stop drinking about you. (Without you, it ain't the same)."_ I said and drank again. I feel so fucked up, yet so alive.

" _So pour a shot in my glass and I'll forget forever!  
So pour a shot in my glass cause it makes everything better!" _I sang and stopped dancing and started to walk forward. The beat started to clam down and I stopped walking.

 _"No ones gonna love you like I do."_ I found myself singing that last line, right in front of Austin, looking into those beautiful brown eyes. He looked at me back and stayed quiet. Everyone started to cheer and I smiled and walked away. I hope Austin knows that I'm done with him.

Am I?

I started to laugh when a guy pulled me and started to dance with me. I smiled and dance with him when I felt a hand grab my arm and started to drag me away.

"What are you doing mom?" I whined. I looked up and saw it wasn't my mom.

"Trish told me to take you home because she said you looked-"

"Sexy? I know!" I said and cheered.

"No. Fucked up." He said and stopped walking and faced me. "What do you think you're doing Ally?" He snapped. I pulled my arm away.

"Me? I'm just having the time of my life? What about you?" I snapped back. "Got bored of fucking Cassidy?"

"Ally! I didn't cheat on you! She kissed me! I don't love her!" He yelled.

"Shh! You're going to wake up the squirrels in their trees!" I said and put a finger on his lips. He sighed and pulled away.

"I don't love her Ally. I love you." He said the last part and I shook my head.

"Then why were you with her in the club?" I yelled.

"She said sorry to me and then invited me as friends!" He replied.

"What ever! You're a cheater!" I yelled at him. "You're a big fat cheater! And now that I think about it, you probably cheat when you plays games to since you cheated on me!" I yelled and walked away.

"She kissed me!" He yelled and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to a car.

"I don't want to go home!" I yelled. He stayed quiet and sat me down. I looked at him as he put on my belt. He didn't say anything and then I looked down at his lips.

God, those lips.

I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the back of his head and smashed my lips onto his.

 **Part 1! Done!**

 **Review for next part?(:**


End file.
